What if
by 12courtney12
Summary: What if Alison didn't have an accomplice and decided not to kill Courtney? Find out how life would be for the Dilaurentis twins here!
1. What if

**This is my first fanfic. hope you like it.**

Courtney thought she had finally ceased her sister's craziness when the crazy look in Alison's eyes faded and she let a sigh out.

"Courtney, I don't know what to do. Should I get you shipped off or should I let you stay?" Alison asked to Courtney, confused.

_"I don't want to go to a nut house ever again," _Courtney thought and said,"I want us to try to be sisters and stay here, Alison. I truly miss having use as a sister."

"How can I be sure that you won't try to steal life again?" Alison asked with a slight amount of wariness.

"I promise I won't if you don't get me sent to a mental hospital. Deal." Courtney said raising her hand to shake Alison's.

After some thought, Alison said, "Deal."

So the sisters spent a long time talking about what to do and how to act, once they got back to their old life, while Courtney thought of one happy thought. _"We're sisters again!"_

**I will try to update as fast as I can. If you have any suggestions, please let me know.**

**- 12Courtney12**


	2. Chapter 1: Redemption

Courtney's POV:

Once we finished talking, we exchanged rings and I gave Alison my Jenna thing bracelet. "So remember our alibi and to act more distant around my friends. Also, tell me what they say so we can plan on what to do." I said to Alison, who merely nods her head with a smile on her face.

* * *

When we walk through the back door, our parents corner us. "Where have you to been and why did Courtney go outside?" our mom asked with suspicion in her voice.

Before I could say anything, Alison said,"I got in a fight with Spencer, so I ditched my friends and went into the backyard, where Courtney saw me from the back window and asked what was wrong."

"I'm sorry for breaking the rules, mom, but Alison looked upset so I just wanted to comfort her," I added, before our parents could say anything.

"I really needed my sister to help me with my depression," Alison said and winked at me.

Our parents looked very surprised, but our dad said,"Well I'm happy that you two girls are acting like sisters again, but you two should go to bed soon. So please go to your rooms and prepare to go to bed."

* * *

As I walked into my room I decided to do something on my computer, so I typed in the password that Alison gave me and changed the password to: I'mCourtneyandI'mproud.

**Well Courtney seems pretty happy right now, but it will definitely be hard for her to go back to being Courtney. Remember to write your suggestions!**

**-12Courtney12**


	3. Chapter 2: A Fresh Start

**Sorry that I haven't wrote anything in like 4 days. I know my other chapters were really short so I'll make this one longer. Enjoy!**

Courtney's P.O.V:

I woke up in an unfamiliar room and then realized that I was Courtney again. I relished my memories of my friends and hoped that Alison would be nice to them.

* * *

I walked downstairs and noticed that my parents were already eating breakfast But Alison wasn't downstairs yet. When my parents saw me they looked at me from head-to-toe and said,"Courtney can you please get Alison downstairs? we need to go pick up Jason now. He's coming home early."

"Why don't you guys just go pick up Jason while me and Alison stay here?" I asked, which made my parents share an uncertain look.

"I suppose..." my dad eventually said and he and my mom were out the door.

* * *

I walked up the stairs and knocked on Alison's door. The door then opened and Alison asked,"What do you want, Courtney?"

"Well mom and dad told me to get you downstairs, while they pick up Jason. He's coming home early," I explained.

"That's too bad because I was hoping he would stay away longer," Alison said, to which I let out a giggle and we both walked downstairs.

* * *

By the time our parents had come home, we had finish discussing things about our new lives and were just talking about clothes. I had to stifle a giggle at the suprised face Jason made when he saw us talking like best friends. "What's going on here?" Jason demanded with suspicion.

"Nothing. We just became sisters," I explained and winked at Alison, who smiled back.

"Well that's just strange... Well, I'm happy for you both and walked to his room. I felt my parents proud gaze rest on me and I nearly let out a squeal of delight.

**Well what do you think? I'll try to make the chapters longer. Please give suggestions!**

**-12Courtney12**


	4. Chapter 3: Time for party planning!

**I'm truly sorry that I haven't been writing often, but I'm going to keep getting busier. So I probably won't be writing very often. I'd like to thank prettylittlelover1234 for giving credit to my story. I love your story and I'm glad that my story was an inspiration to yours. Anyway, on with the story!**

Courtney's P.O.V.

"I think it's time you told your friends about Courtney," said our false dad, a week later.

"I guess you're right, but can't they meet about Courtney when she gets to meet everyone else," asked Alison, rolling her eyes.

"Why doesn't Alison tell them about by throwing a party," I piped up.

"That's actually not a bad idea," said Alison, earning a surprised look from our false dad.

"I suppose so...," started to say our false dad, but Alison and I cut him off by yelling,"Let's get shopping!"

* * *

Since I wasn't aloud outside the house, Alison did the shopping while I organized everything. We had pick the date of the party, which was two weeks away. We had already sent out the invitations to Aria, Emily, Hannah, and Spencer and gotten almost all the decorations prepared.

* * *

Alison's P.O.V.

I was shopping for some new dresses for Courtney and I to wear when I ran into Hannah. "Hey Hannah, what brings you here," I asked, surprised to see her.

"Oh I'm just shopping for a dress for your party, Alison. But why are you buying two of the same dresses," asked Hannah, who was staring at the two dresses I was going to buy for me and Courtney with a confused look.

Thinking quickly, I said,"Its a surprise," with a mysterious tone.

"Well okay...," Hannah started to say, but I quickly pushed past, bought the dresses, and walk out of the store.

* * *

"Courtney," I said, knocking on her door when I got home.

"Come in," she said, letting me in, then saying,"What do you need," in a polite tone.

"I got us the two of the same dresses and bumped into Hannah," I said, simply, knowing that Courtney would understand the situation.

"Did get her off our cocktail," Courtney asked, with no emotion showing.

"I told it's a surprise and she seemed to buy it," I said and Courtney let out a sigh of relief.

"Here are our dresses, Courtney," I said, handing them to her.

Courtney's eyes grew wide and she said,"Oh thank you, Alison! I love these kinds of dresses," while hugging me.

I'm glad you like them," I said, while thinking,_"And I'm glad to have you as my sister."_

**Well that's it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll try to make them longer. Let me no whether you liked seeing Alison' P.O.V. and feel free to make suggestions.-12Courtney12**


	5. Chapter 4: PARTY Time!

**Hi once again. I'm am very sorry for not updating sooner but I've been very busy. A special thank you to all of my faithful viewer and without further a due, let's get on with the story!**

Courtney's P.O.V:

Today is the day of the party and I'm excited yet nervous. "_What if my friends reject me?" _which just so happens to be the question that has been in my head all day. I shared my worries with Alison and she told me not to worry, but oh my god, how am I not suppose to worry!

Alison and I practiced and planned on what to do during the party, so I better take my hiding position in my bedroom until Ali gives the cue.

Alison's P.O.V:

I'm now by the front door

* * *

waiting for my new friends to come. They honestly are pretty cool once you get to know them; they just need to fix a few of their problems and their perfect.

Spencer came first of course, considering she lives right next door and gives my super friendly greeting I guess trying to get me act less distant around her. I have her come inside and tell her to do whatever she wants.

Hannah, Aria, and Emily all come together and I again tell them to do whatever. Now that I look at my friends, they look gorgeous. Spencer is wearing a strapless royal blue dress, Aria is wearing a one strap black dress and a pair of brand new high heels, and Hannah and Emily are wearing identical red satin gowns. I'm pretty surprised this but I don't let them know that. As the host, I need to help them get whatever, so I show them where the refreshments are and where they can paint their nails and where some other cool stuff is.

* * *

Once they all get settled in I ask them to sit at their assigned seat.

"Why do we need to sit down now," Spencer asked.

"It's a surprise," I say.

"What's the surprise," Hannah asked.

"You'll see," I assured and taking a deep breath, I made the signal, which is clapping loudly twice.

Courtney's P.O.V:

I hear the signal and slowly walk out of my room. As I walk down the stairs, I notice the surprised faces on my friends. I walk to Ali's side and I hear her say,"Meet my sister, Courtney DiLaurentis."

**What do you think. Always give my any suggestions you have and I'll try to update more frequently!**

**-12Courtney12**


	6. Chapter 5: The Truth

**Sorry for not writing sooner, but I was hoping to get a suggestion. Thank you Imperfect Jam for your opinion and for putting my story on your favorites list! Without any further distraction, let's get on with the story.**

Courtney's P.O.V:

My friends looked so shocked and confused that it wasn't even funny. Spencer was the first to speak after pinching her cheek several times to make sure she wasn't dreaming saying,"This has got to be some sort of hoax!"

"How and when have you had a sister Alison," Aria dumbly asks, causing Alison and I to roll our eyes.

"Why did we not know this before," Emily shyly asks next.

"Well I couldn't because...," Alison and I said and explained our story, well most of it.

As my friends stared at Alison and I, I step up and said,"I don't want our friendship to based off secrets anymore. I want us to all have a fresh start and though it may not always seem like it, I really care about all of you."

After my confession, my friends all gave me a hug and said that they'll be my friends. I was so happy and relieved!

Alison's P.O.V.:

After Courtney's friends left, I thought of what to do. I thought of going back to my old friends, but I never really missed them at all and they probably aren't cool anymore. I decided right then that I was going to become friends with my sister's friends and be their leader.

**Well hope you liked this chapter. Leave your suggestions!**

**~12Courtney12**


End file.
